Sealed
by Sylandria
Summary: One-Shot After manga's end:::: Yondaime Hokage and his wife meets the newly christened Nanadaime Hokage and his family. A chance of a lifetime. Minato/Kushina, Naruto/ Hinata. Minato-centric.


Fuin

M

Minato/ Kushina, Naruto

After manga's end:::: Yondaime Hokage and his wife meets the newly christened Nanadaime Hokage and his family. A chance of a lifetime.

A/N: a quick edit after a very helpful reviewer corrected the name for lord seventh. Oops.

* * *

"Mou... Who is it?"

"Why do you think I know?" It was an annoyed voice.

"AH! My Eternal Rival! Why are you so cool?"

A put upon sigh. "Gai. We need to tell the Hokage. A body found so far into the village is not a good thing. Especially after the war." A foot nudged said body. "A little charred, aren't we?.. Look, a headband."

"Looks like a leaf one. He's from Konoha." Gai's voice was shocked.

"I've never seen him before." Silver hair waived slightly in the wind. "I'm going to tell the Hokage. I'll be back. Stay with him and monitor him. I've already sent for Iroiyo-nin."

"Yosh! I will stay with him." There was a silence as footsteps left. "Not as if I could move fast enough anyway." Another sigh. "Well, then, stranger. Who are you?"

"Gai! Another one over here, female."

A huffed breath. "Can you bring her over here?"p

"She's just as charred as the male. And just as alive, as bizarre as that is. I don't want to move her. Sakura would kill me."

A shiver went up Gai's spine. That pink haired banshee was scary. Her flames of Youth burned so hot.

"Ah. G-gotcha, Kakashi. I will wait here and watch over the both of them. Lee should be by soon. He'll help me."

* * *

"Minato. What are you doing?"

Blond hair waived slightly as the young man tilted his head to look back at the love of his life and new wife. "Ah, Kushina. A new seal, see?" Leaning back, he allowed the redhead to lean over his shoulder, her ample figure pressed snugly against his. His body gave a sigh of pleasure at the feel and the scent of her.

Just back from their secret honeymoon, Minato Namikaze had unfortunately wasted no time in getting back into the swing of things. He hated that the two week vacation, disguised as a mission to other villages but his own, was over. He had enjoyed just the two of them, talking at the dead of night, tangled in her long red hair and nothing else.

It had been sublime.

But, being the Yondaime Hokage had its drawbacks. He was summoned a scant hour after returning for a meeting with the council. And since then, he'd been busy up to his nose in paperwork. Grumpily, he almost wished that the council made of Civvies, Clan heads and the Jonin and ANBU Generals would govern themselves.

Now, it was late and it was their second day back. Quickly checking the window of their home, he noted the moon already high in the sky, noting that night had fallen some time ago. His back certainly felt like it.

Kushina huffed, her breasts pushing against the upper part of his back. Her chin came to rest of his shoulder near his face and he could help but give her a peck on the cheek. Giggling slightly, the redhead pecked him back. "Minato, what.. is that _really_ time right there?" She pointed at a quadrant in the upper left hand corner. A seal master herself, Kushina could and would get lost in a seal if she could. Licking his lips, he nodded, already getting dragged back into the complexity of the seal.

"Yeah, I found a book of the Niidaime's on time travel. It's the same one that he had thought of the precursor to Hiraishin with." Hiraishin was his Jutsu, able for him to go anywhere and teleport anything that was tied to his chakra and his special kunai. It was how he'd assisted Konoha with winning the Third Shinobi War. "This one looked rather interesting. It details on the possibility of actual time travel. Depending on a certain character you put in and how much chakra determines how far you go. The reverse symbol and same amount of chakra puts you back where you started." Minato poked at the side of the seal. The Niidaime unfortunately hadn't had the chance to finish the Jutsu and had rolled it up when he'd taken the hat when Shodai had passed.

Feeling her complex Uzumaki brain work on the new information, he waited until she had gotten all the information. "Well, if you move this array over here, change this entire quadrant to this," she took a piece of paper and a quill and made some quick motions, her calligraphy fluid, "you just might have a working seal." He felt her give him the stink eye. "If you try this, Minato Namikaze, without me, we will have strong words and you will be on the couch for a month."

He chuckled weakly, "O-o-of course, sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of not taking you."

Unfortunately for Minato and very fortunate for Kushina, plans do go awry.

* * *

"You sure you want to try this now?"

Kushina sniffed, affronted that her blond husband would doubt her. "Yep! I want to see what the future holds for us."

"It could be bad." He tried to warn her and himself.

"It could be amazing." She countered, a taunting grin on her face. He made a face toward her that she couldn't help but giggle at. "Did you write a letter... you know? In case?"

It was his turn to give her an affronted look, to which she actually cackled at. " _Of course_ I did, sweetheart. I _am_ the Hokage."

"Yes, yes, _Hokage-sama._ " He gave her a low growl that she squealed at and blushed at. "M-Minato! Lets do this while we can."

He hmphed at her, not really irritated but amused at her humor. "Of course."

* * *

The next he woke, he had the mother of all headaches that he distantly identified as chakra exhaustion. "Ugh." He tried to sit up and found that he had a tube in his throat.

"Ah! Yondaime-sama! Please wait and let me help you." A beautiful pink-haired woman entered the room and did a quick diagnostic on his body. "Here. Take a breath." In one smooth move, the tube was removed and he nearly lost his breakfast.

Coughing and slightly gagging, he gave a small moan. After getting himself under control, he found the breath to ask two questions. "Water? Kushina?"

The medic smiled and handed him a cup of water as she spoke. "Uzumaki-sama will be in a moment. She, of course, recovered faster than you due to her bloodline."

"Minato!" Speak of the devil.

He smiled weakly at his wife... and her short red hair. "K-Kushina!"

She pouted. "I know. It's short. Evidently the jutsu nearly burnt us to a crisp just coming here."

Her words caught his attention. "Coming here? Made it?"

"Yep! We made it. About.. thirty years."

"THIRTY?!"

She scratched her cheek in an embarrassment. "Y-yeah... we kinda.. overloaded the seal once I had a chance to look at the remains. You had it sealed when we made it back."

Minato took a moment to absorb that information. "That's good to know we made it back. So how much as changed?"

Kushina sighed a little sadly. "It would be best to show you once you feel well enough to get out of the hospital. Sakura-chan is the best medic around next to Tsunade-sama who taught her." She pointed to the pink-haired medic writing down his vitals and doing preliminary diagnostics.

He gave his pretty wife the stink eye. "Sweetheart... how long have we been out..."

She gulped. "Um.. A month..."

He groaned. "How long have you been awake..."

"Two weeks." She quickly clarified at his dubious look. "It really burned me out and even took some of Kyuubi's chakra." He gave a sharp glance to the medic.

She gave a smile over her clipboard. "It's okay, Yondaime-sama. At this time, there are only two known Jinchuuriki: The holder of the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. The rest are free to live as they see fit."

Kushina patted his hand. "We'll explain it here later when Na- Nanadaime-sama gets here."

He choked. "Nanadaime?"

Sakura gave an evil laugh. "Wait til you hear who Godaime and Rokudaime were."

* * *

Three days later and he found himself out of the hospital and in a very nice house close to where the Hyuuga district used to be. In fact he could barely find where his old haunts used to be. It felt like the entire village had changed.

The current clan head, only known to him as Hinata had welcomed him into the house with a small smile. "My two children and husband are out at the moment. One is getting some training and the other is in the Academy." She led him down a hallway into a bedroom that had Kushina all over it already. "All will be explained when he gets home."

He sighed, the walk from the hospital to the house tiring him out. Kushina smiled at him and helped him to the bed, snuggling her body next to his with a soft sigh. "I guess a nap is a good idea right now."

"Now you sound like a Nara, Minato."

He snorted. "Maybe they had the right of it this whole time." He sighed. "Naps and cloud watching." For a few moments they were quiet. "I wonder how Shikaku is doing right now."

"I asked, Minato. He passed about thirteen years ago in battle." She gave a little sigh. "A lot of our friends are dead."

"We're shinobi. Part of me isn't surprised. Frankly I'm surprised we made it here and are alive. Why we haven't torn the cosmos apart by being in two places at once."

"Minato..." There was a catch in her voice that didn't need to be explained.

He sighed again. Death was always hard to speak of.

* * *

He was woken up by four bright voices. Looking down, he saw that Kushina had already been up for a while as her side was cool to the touch. Yawning, he stretched, wincing as still healing patches stretched uncomfortably. Slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he found a pair of slippers and, making sure his sweats were still on and pulled up, he lumbered over toward the door. Opening it, he followed the sound and saw the back of Kushina's head.

"Kushina." He said it softly as to not disturb the ruckus of a family just getting home.

She turned, her eyes bright with sorrow and happiness. "Minato!" Giving him a tremulous smile, she motioned him to come closer.

On edge, he inched toward her. "What is it?" Despite being the slowest he'd ever been since he was a Genin, his mind was sharp as a tack.

"S-so, while you were asleep during those two weeks healing, I decided to dig. I mean if we were thirty years into the future, I figure we s-should have some family, dattebane."

A rich voice interrupted her stumbled babbling. "I think what Kaa-chan is trying to tell you, is that she found your future family, Tou-chan."

Jerking his head toward the voice, Minato stared at a skinnier version of himself with strange whisker marks on his cheeks. He was tall, well built with hair of spun sunshine and sky blue eyes. But he had the shape of Kushina's eyes and her skin tone with a square jaw and kind eyes. The perfect mix of himself and his beloved. "Who are you?" He whispered, his mind whirling through possibilities and coming to a screeching stop on only one.

The man smiled softly, his eyes softening. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage and your son."

Stiffly walking towards Naruto, Minato tilted his head, his brain constantly telling him that _This is the future, dummy,_ and _Anything is possible in thirty years_. His hand touching the man's chin, a distant memory flashed through his mind of a young boy in blaring orange and black wanting desperately to ask him questions.

 _"_ _But I thought you said we would talk after the battle is over! There is so many questions I have!"_

 _"_ _Are you.. are you-"_

 _"_ _If I were to have a son, I'd want him to grow up to be a shinobi just like you, Naruto."_

His arm jerked the man to him into a hug that surprised the hell out of both of them. "I remember you."

"Eh, Tou-chan.."

"From Rouran. I sealed our memories so that I wouldn't remember anything. But I think," he slowly released the hug to stare up at the visage of his son, noting the wet trails down his cheeks and ignoring the same on his own. "I think that I was unconsciously trying to reach you again. I knew that you needed me."

Naruto gave a wet laugh. "You did help Tou-chan. With a little bit of help, you arrived right when I needed you too and saved my life again." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes with one hand. He clenched the back of Minato's shirt tightly. "That's not what I want to talk about right now. I want you to meet my family."

Kushina gave a wet squeal herself, herself crying at the bonding of her future son and husband. "We're Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan!"

Minato felt like he would fall over. "Grandparents?"

Naruto laughed. "Yep! So, you've already met my wife, Hinata-chan."

"A Hyuuga? And the clan head?"

Naruto shrugged and Hinata smiled. "Clans are still apart of village life, but we've mostly gotten over the sticklerness about it."

Naruto eventually let go of Minato's shirt and knelt to pick up an adorable little girl with dark hair, blue eyes and two of Naruto's whiskers on her cheeks. "This is Himawari, our youngest. Bolt, or Boruto will be coming out of his room RIGHT NOW if he wants any RAMEN for LUNCH tomorrow." Naruto called out certain words to get his point across.

"All right, Tou-chan! Mou." A small boy with shocking blond hair and blue eyes and two whiskers on his cheeks came trudging out of his room.

"Bolt, this is your grandparents."

"I don't see Hiashi-jii-sama anywhere."

Hinata's voice was soft. "Not my father, Boruto-chan. Your Tou-chan's parents."

Bolt's eyes grew wide. "B-but." His head jerked around as he got bombarded with a giant hug from Kushina.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! OBAA-CHAN LOVES YOU SO MUCH!"

"O-OI!"

Minato was still staring at the bashful little girl hanging onto her father's shoulder. Finding his voice somehow, and ignoring how choked it sounded, he went up and held out his hand. "Hi, Himawari-chan."

"H-hi." He about melted at her little voice. Her little hand hesitated before she went for it and leaned towards him. As light as she was, she posed no problem for him to hold. Leaning in, she gave him a hug. "You remind me of my papa."

He gave a soft chuckle. "I would hope so. I am his papa."

She was silent for a moment. "Papa says you have been gone for a long time." She sighed. "I like you, Jiji-chan. I don't want you to go away like Neji-ji."

Minato sighed as Naruto guided him to the living room where he could sit, his tiny granddaughter in his lap. "I don't want to leave you either, Himawari-chan. But everybody leaves eventually. Even your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. But I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a long time."

"Yeah, my Tou-chan is the strongest shi-no-bi in the world." She fidgeted for a moment. "Tied with Sasuke-ji."

Minato gave Naruto a side look who was fake pouting towards his daughter. "And here I thought all little girls thought their Otou-chan's were the strongest in the world. No tying with wayward uncles." Naruto poked Himawari's side and she giggled at the tickle.

"Okay! Okay! No tickle! I'm sorry Tou-chan!" She giggled more and tried to bury herself into a ball in Minato's lap.

"Minato! My turn with Himawari-chan!" Kushina came in, a giggling Bolt in her arms. The two of them traded children.

"You're Yondaime-sama-dattebasa! Tou-chan tells me lots of stories about you!" The little boy's energy was infectious. "About how you helped him and all the stories during the war!" Bolt's energy had him bouncing on Minato's lap for a moment and then leaning in to give the man hugs. The boy's warmth gave him hope for the future.

The Yondaime sighed, glancing around and seeing his _family_ for the first time. "We have an amazing family, Naruto."

A foxy grin crept across the elder man's face. "I know. Don't we?"

* * *

Two more days later and Minato felt normal enough to go walking with Naruto around the village as Kushina helped with her daughter-in-law and grandchildren. "My God, Naruto. The village looks so different."

"A lot of things happen in thirty years, Tou-chan. The village got invaded and then destroyed," Minato choked at the word, but was silent with a look from his son, "a scant few years later. We had the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Defeated a mad man." Naruto gave Minato an appraising look. "Where do you want to start and how much can you handle today?"

Minato blew out a breath, the wind blowing up his bangs. He gave his boy a look and finally murmured, "Everything and when were you born?"

"Twenty-nine years ago, October 10th at night."

Minato let that sink in. His son was older than he was by a good six years. "When did we..." He let the question hang.

Naruto sighed, his eyes everywhere but on his parent. "Twenty-nine years ago on October 10th.. An hour or so after I was born." He sighed again as Minato froze in the middle of the street.

"An hour...," he whispered, his eyes wide. He knew then why Kushina was hesitant to tell him anything the day he arrived at Hinata and Naruto's home. Licking his suddenly dry lips and fighting off nausea, he stated, "We.. we got no time with you. You were born.. and that was it?" Naruto's hand came on his shoulder and Minato's clenched it soon after. "Naruto..."

"Come with me, and I'll explain as much as I can."

* * *

A shunshin later that almost felt like Hiraishin, they were secluded in the Hokage's office. A quick handsign and it was a secure room. As Naruto opened his mouth, A knock came on the door. Giving his father a suffering look that he all too well understood, he all but growled out a "Yes?"

"Maa, Naruto.."

A flash later, and the seal was temporarily undone and Hatake Kakashi came striding in the room. He froze a moment. "Sensei.."

" _Kakashi?_ " Minato was boggled. The man had two eyes, something he hadn't seen since before Obito had died and he looked very much at ease. Where did the stickler for rules go?

The silver-haired man gave his old teacher a very tight hug and released him, his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Minato- sensei. It's been awhile."

"Whatcha needing, Kakashi-sensei?"

"A quick form I need to finalize my retirement."

Naruto chuckled and turned around to a file cabinet behind his desk. Pulling open a few drawers, he said, "Of course, of course. Like I need you taking back the office after I just cleaned it up."

Minato chuckled, amused at the thought of the career ANBU finally retiring. And _who_ wanted to take back this office with its paper- " _You_ were the Rokudaime?" Minato's voice was shocked. He didn't know how many more surprises he could take.

Kakashi just blinked, his entire visage still shocked at seeing his dead teacher. "Um.. yes. I was." The cyclops pointed at Hokage Monument just behind the building. And there was his student's and his son's faces carved up right after-

"TSUNADE-HIME was the Godaime?! I thought she hated Konoha."

Naruto shrugged, turning the chair back around and handed his predecessor the required paperwork. "Even after you retire, the paperwork is never done." He sighed. "I convinced her otherwise, Tou-chan. It was right after Jiji had died in the invasion, which I will get around to eventually."

"I'm kind of surprised that Jiraiya-sensei or Orochimaru-sama didn't take the mantle." Minato mused, still staring at the monument and its seven faces.

"We'll get to those too Tou-chan." Naruto's voice was completely dead of feeling. A strange sound that had Kakashi sighing and Minato turning around, giving the elder blond a strange look.

"It's indeed a long story, sensei." Kakashi advised picking up his paperwork. "I need those by Monday, Kakashi-sensei, or you are doing the paperwork for a month." He gave his slacker teacher a look that meant business. "Monday. You know I can find you. Don't be late."

Kakashi's eyes made a small upside down u, indicating his smile. "Maa, maa, of course, Seventh, of course. Am I ever late?"

"All the time." Naruto parroted back. And with a wave, the man was gone in a poof of smoke.

Another seal later, and Minato seated himself in a seat in front of the massive desk. "Now, where were we.."

* * *

"So..." Minato stated an hour later, in disbelief, "you grew up.. alone. Became genin at twelve under Kakashi and during your first chunin exam?" Minato clenched his teeth and had to look at Naruto again who nodded solemnly, "After Orochimaru, who was branded a traitor some years before, killed the Kazekage and attempted an invasion of Konoha to destroy it and ended up killing Sandaime-sama?"

"Yup."

"And he used.. Shiki-fuin to seal the Shodaime and Nidaime and Orochimaru's arms into the belly of the Shinigami? You then left with Jiraiya-sensei to get Tsunade-hime to be the Godaime Hokage because he refused to take the hat and impressed her by.. mastering my Rasengan in a week to bring her back."

Naruto scratched his cheek absently and stared at the bewildered look on his father's face. "Yeah. Pretty much." He blew out a breath. "Jiraiya took me after that on an extended training trip to teach me how to control Kurama's chakra. I nearly killed him once, you know."

"Jiraiya's a _SENNIN._ " It didn't seem possible.

"And so am I. But I still lost control at four tails. I nearly crushed all of his ribs when it became too much."

" _You_ are a Toad Sage? I just got started with training on that."  
Naruto smirked at the disbelief. Gathering a bit of nature chakra, the toad sage markings gathered on his eyes. "Been one since I was sixteen, pops."

"My God, Naruto..." Naruto let out a chuckle that warmed Minato's chest after the ice cold feelings of the first fifteen years of his son's life. "Where is Jiraiya-sensei? I haven't seen the old pervert in ages."

Naruto gave him a soft smile. "Come with me."

After undoing the security seal, a few moments later had them at the memorial stone. Wondering why they were here, he looked at the stone that was much fuller than the last time he'd been here. Easily finding his, Rin's, Obito's, and Kushina's, he was soon able to point out Sandaime's and Jira- He fell to his knees. "Sensei... is dead?"

"Yeah. I was gone training with the toads and found that he'd died. Killed by Pein, the man that later destroyed the village. Almost... Fifteen years ago."

"Oh, God.."

"Been one shitstorm after another, Dad."

* * *

Minato's head hurt. So much stuff had happened that he really didn't know how to deal with. His death. The Uchiha massacre. Orochimaru's defection. His son growing up alone. Sandaime's death and subsequent invasion of the leaf. Jiraiya's death. Akatsuki. His son mastering the Kyuubi's chakra. His son _friends_ with the Kyuubi-no-yoko.

"And so, that's when we found out the truth. On who the Masked man was." Naruto sighed and took a long drink of his water, his countenance taking a sudden downturn.

This Minato wanted to know. He wanted to know who took his son away from him and Kushina. His boy gave him a pained look. "Just tell me."

"Dad.. Whatever you do, you cannot go after him in your time-"

"Naruto-"

"Dad! He was called Tobi... an anogram of Obito... " Naruto could see the denial start to form in his father's eyes. "He was Uchiha Obito."

* * *

A day later found Minato sitting on top of his son's head on Hokage Mountain. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his death was ultimately caused by his errant student's need to feel included and for vengance that really hadn't been needed.

"Fuck.." he muttered, half angry and half saddened.

"Minato."

Not even tilting his head back, when two slender arms and strawberry scent wrapped around his shoulders. "Hi Kushina."

"You missed out on a get together with Hinata, Himawari-chan and Bolt-chan." Kushina sighed. "I'm so happy we came.. and yet... We'll never get to see this. We'll never get to experience this as true grandparents. We'll never get to see Naruto-chan grow up.

"Yeah, I know, Kushina. I want to fix things so bad, but fate has always gotten what she wanted."

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato groaned. The scent of a hospital exploded in his senses. He hated hospitals. Wasn't he just out of one? He couldn't remember.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi. "You were gone for two days. It's good to have you back."

Gingerly, he found he was able to sit up. "Why am I in the hospital, Kakashi?"

"We found you just outside the gates, chakra drained, sensei."

"And Kushina?"

"She checked herself out this morning, claiming she was fine."

* * *

 _Six weeks later_

"I'm gonna be a mother, dattebane!"

Minato came stumbling out of the kitchen, bowl in hand, as his wife rushed inside their home. He was stunned by the beautiful flush on her face, how her dark eyes sparkled in her happiness. And then her words caught up to him. "A.. a baby?"

"A mother, dattebane!"

Excitement started to bud inside him. "And I'm going to be a father."

"A mother, dattebane!"

"And.. I'm going to be a father!"

Kushina's eyes started to fill with excited tears. "A mother, dattebane!" She laughed and threw her arms around him.

"A father!" He gave an excited laugh himself. And kissed the daylights out of her.

He reverently hoped it was a boy.

* * *

Two weeks later, having assigned Kakashi to his errant wife, Minato found himself looking at the old seal again. It was found on his person when the ANBU had taken him to the hospital. No notes around it, but still burnt to a crisp for an unknown reason, it did not offer him any insight. It did, however, meet him with feelings of trepidation and wrongness about his life and he had to let that settle around him. Not only, about Kushina and the impending baby. But the fact that his wife was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu and the fact that Kushina's seal would weaken during labor and delivery. Thankfully, he, Kushina, Sandaime and his wife Biwako had a plan.

Minato had at least a backup plan in case his wife's ironclad seal weakened enough during her pregnancy and childbirth that it broke and the Bijuu would have to be resealed. He wouldn't use it if he needed, but the Shiki- Fuiin and the Hakke seals would have to do it. He would hate to leave his family incomplete, but he would give anything for them and his village. Even if it meant his death.

He sighed heavily. He hated premonitions.

* * *

The Kyuubi roared as Minato flashed his wife and newborn son into their home and gently sat them on the bed. Grabbing his cloak, the Yondaime knew what he had to do. " _Minato... thank you..._ "

He clenched his kunai and teleported out.

* * *

The kyuubi roared on. As his vision started to fade, the last scents of his family, of ramen and home, came to him, a little family came into his vision. Of a tall blond, with a curvy dark haired woman standing behind a little boy with a bright shock of hair and an equally dark haired girl, both with the same ocean blue eyes of his son... His son...

 _Naruto... Kushina... Hinata... Himawari... Boruto..._

A baby started to cry.


End file.
